Tears of an Angel
by kRieZt
Summary: Kematian pun akhirnya tidak berpihak kepada Alan, dia selamat dari maut tetapi dia harus melihat Eric berjuang melawan masa kritisnya. Apakah kematian berpihak kepada Eric? Ataukah Eric akan bisa berjuang melawan takdir?


**Tears of an Angel**

Pairing : Eric/Alan

Summary : Kematian pun akhirnya tidak berpihak kepada Alan, dia selamat dari maut tetapi dia harus melihat Eric berjuang melawan masa kritisnya. Apakah kematian berpihak kepada Eric? Ataukah Eric akan bisa berjuang melawan takdir?

Song lyric : RyanDan – Tears of an Angel

Disclaimer : I own nothing here!

Warning : gak ada warning sih sebenernya, cuma di sini saya mengganti scene aslinya di KuroMyu II, di mana yang mati seharusnya adalah Alan yang kemudian disusul oleh Eric. Dan di cerita ini, Eric yang mati, sedangkan Alan tetap hidup. So, kalo ada yang gak terima, ya mohon maaf saja atau jangan baca fanfic ini…_*bow*_

_

* * *

_

**London City's Street, 9.00 pm**

"Matilah, Mr. Eric!"

Terdengar suara ayunan senjata sangat cepat di dekatku, aku berusaha membuka mataku dan mencoba bangkit. Tubuhku pun sudah penuh luka, rasa sakit di dadaku semakin menyiksaku. Namun pemandangan di depanku jauh lebih mengerikan dari keadaanku.

"ERIC!"

Dengan tenaga seadanya, aku bangkit dan menghampiri tubuh yang sudah terkapar di tanah. Sebastian segera menyingkir dari tubuh itu, sambil membawa death scythe milikku. Karena tidak kuat menahan tubuhku, akhirnya aku ambruk tepat di samping Eric. Darah sudah berceceran di mana-mana. Aku mengangkat kepala Eric, menggoncang bahunya, mencoba menyadarkannya. Kemudian aku mendengar Sebastian berkata di belakangku.

"Saya terkejut melihat Anda masih hidup, Mr. Alan. Seharusnya Anda sudah mati terkena ayunan death scythe Mr. Eric saat mencoba melindungi Tuan Muda Ciel."

"Diam kau, Iblis! Seharusnya aku yang mati! Aku yang mati! Bukan Eric!"

"Tetapi, Tuan Muda memerintahkan saya untuk membunuh Mr. Eric. Jadi saya sudah menjalankan tugas saya dengan benar."

"Eric…Eric, bukalah matamu! Aku mohon! Hey, Iblis! Bunuh aku juga! Aku yang seharusnya mati, bukan dia!"

"Saya tidak diperintahkan untuk membunuh Anda, Mr. Alan. Jadi, saya tidak bisa…"

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie…_

Langit malam itu langsung menggelap, petir bersahutan, seperti akan turun hujan. Dalam dekapanku, sekilas aku masih bisa merasakan denyut nadi dan deru nafas dari Eric. Sebastian belum membunuhnya, Eric belum mati.

"Kau…belum membunuhnya, Sebastian Michaelis! Lihat, dan dengarlah nafas serta denyut nadinya! Dia belum mati!"

Kata-kataku ini mengejutkan Iblis elegan itu. Kedua mata merahnya mengerenyit, lalu menghadap ke tuannya yang sama terkejutnya dengan dia. Aku tidak mempedulikan apa yang dibicarakan keduanya. Dalam pikiranku sekarang adalah aku harus menyelamatkan Eric.

Bersamaan dengan petir yang bersahutan, turunlah dua orang Pencabut Nyawa, William T. Spears dan Grell Sutcliff. Mereka datang untuk memeriksa keadaan. Nampaknya Grell sudah melaporkan segala yang terjadi sejauh ini kepada William. Pria berwajah dingin itu kemudian ikut memeriksa keadaan aku dan Eric.

"Kalian hanya membuat kekacauan di sini. Aku tidak percaya kalian mengacaukan misi yang aku berikan."

"Maafkan kami, Sir William. Tidak, maafkan saya, ini semua salah saya, Sir William. Tapi saya mohon tolong Eric. Dia…dia…" _*cemas*_

"Wah…wah…aku tidak percaya dia masih bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini, Will. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ini sudah keterlaluan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka masih menjadi bagian dari Dispatch Society. Grell Sutcliff. Katakan kepada Iblis dan majikannya itu mengenai kejadian ini. Aku akan membawa Alan dan Eric kembali ke Dispatch Society."

"Yes, Sir! Akhirnya aku bisa berbicara empat mata dengan Sebby!" _*senang*_

"Alan Humphries. Beruntunglah kau masih hidup, tetapi aku tidak janji soal Eric Slingby."

"Sir William, saya mohon tolonglah dia…" _*cemas akut*_

"Aku tidak janji, Alan Humphries. Ini akan menyalahi aturan. Eric Slingby memang masih hidup. Tetapi kematian pun nampaknya dekat sekali padanya."

"Pasti ada cara. Biar saya yang tanggung dosanya. Saya akan lakukan apapun supaya dia bisa bertahan hidup!"

_It can't be true_

_That I'm losing you_

_The sun cannot fall from the sky…_

**Grim Reaper Dispatch Society – Medical Room**

Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai ruangan medis ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah ada cerita bahwa seorang Pencabut Nyawa sedang menjalani perawatan medis. Kami adalah makhluk Tuhan yang dijanjikan keabadian, hidup tanpa rasa sakit dan luka, dan selalu taat menjalani aturan. Atau bisa dibilang, kami adalah makhluk Tuhan yang tidak punya emosi.

_Can you hear Heaven cry?_

_Tears of an Angel…_

Kali ini, keadaan pun berubah. Langit di Dispatch Society ini menjadi sangat suram, sama suramnya dengan suasana hatiku. Dalam ruangan gelap ini, ditemani seberkas cahaya 3 batang lilin, aku duduk di dekat tempat tidur yang di atasnya terbaring sosok seseorang yang selama ini selalu mewarnai hidupku.

"Eric…"

Keadaan Eric Slingby sekarang semakin menyuramkan harapanku untuk melihatnya kembali hidup. Dia terbaring seperti mayat hidup. Pada tubuhnya terpasang selang-selang rumit peralatan medis. Kedua matanya terpejam, tubuh kekarnya kini dibalut perban yang menutupi luka parah dari punggung sampai samping kiri perutnya.

Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya. Kondisiku tidak begitu parah. Luka-luka di tubuhku sudah bisa disembuhkan, meski Duri Kematian itu masih bercokol dalam diriku. William bilang, aku dibebastugaskan sementara sampai aku benar-benar pulih. Tetapi aku dengan berani mengeluarkan pernyataan untuk berhenti menjadi Pencabut Nyawa. Aku tidak mengatakan alasan khusus padanya. Aku hanya bilang padanya bahwa aku sudah lelah. Aku ingin mendampingi Eric selamanya, apa pun keadaannya.

_Stop every clock_

_The stars are in shock_

_The river would run to the sea…_

"Seharusnya aku yang mati, bukan kau, Eric. Aku hidup dengan penyakit ini, dan kau tak kenal lelah mendampingiku yang selalu mengeluh akan kehidupannku."

Apakah makhluk seperti kami ini boleh memanjatkan doa? Apakah Tuhan mau mengabulkan setiap permintaan kami? Ataukah selamanya kami tidak boleh mempunyai keinginan tertentu? Apakah salah jika aku berdoa untuk kesembuhan Eric?

"Tuhan, begitu berbedakah kami dengan manusia?"

**Grim Reaper Dispatch Society – Medical Room, 1 week later**

Eric menunjukkan pergerakkan setelah satu minggu menjalani perawatan. Tetapi dia masih tidak boleh lepas dari selang-selang penunjang kehidupannya. William bilang, tidak ada mantra atau obat yang bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati. Menurutnya, Eric ini sudah hampir menjelang ajalnya. Bahkan pagi tadi dia mendapat list baru yang berisi daftar nyawa yang harus diambil. Nama Eric tertera di antara nama-nama itu.

"Ini berarti…memang tidak akan lama lagi, Alan Humphries. Kita adalah pengontrol kematian, tetapi kita pun dibayang-bayangi kematian itu sendiri."

"Apakah memang sudah tidak ada usaha lain, Sir William? Apakah kita tidak mampu mengubah takdir Tuhan?"

"Bahkan manusia pun, serta makhluk abadi seperti kita, tidak akan bisa berkutik jika Tuhan sudah mempunyai kehendak atas kehidupan kita, Alan Humphries. Nama Eric Slingby memang tertera di sini, tetapi tidak dilengkapi dengan tanggal serta jam kematiannya."

"Itu berarti kita masih bisa mengusahakan kehidupan untuknya khan, Sir William?"

"Kita tidak bisa mengusahakan kehidupan, baik itu untuk manusia maupun untuk kalangan kita. Nah, Alan Humphries, aku rasa sudah jelas semuanya. Aku cukup lega melihat Eric Slingby sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi. Tetapi kita tidak tahu apakah ini akan bertahan lama atau tidak."

"Sir William…"

"Aku hargai keinginanmu untuk selalu mendampinginya. Yah, semoga ada titik terang. Aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu. Grell dan Ronald sudah menunggu misi khusus dariku."

Kini tinggal aku dan Eric di ruang perawatan. Eric sudah membuka matanya, dia sudah bisa menggerakkan kedua matanya. Sedikit dia mencoba mengangkat tangannya, meski dia masih sangat lemah. Dia tidak bisa berbicara karena mulutnya masih dipasang selang udara. Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

_I won't let you fly_

_I won't say goodbye_

_I won't let you slip away from me…_

"Eric…berjuanglah, aku akan selalu mendampingimu…"

Aku membelai kepalanya, menghapus titik-titik air mata yang keluar membasahi wajahnya. Dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara, tetapi tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Mendengar ini, hatiku seperti tertusuk sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan dari Duri Kematian. Aku berusaha tersenyum untuk menghiburnya, walau benak ini masih tidak bisa menepis kenyataan bahwa dia akan mati.

"Langit pun berduka, Eric. Langit tidak lagi cerah, aku tidak bisa lagi menikmati ketenangan di taman bunga Erica karena matahari tak lagi bersahabat untukku…"

_Can you hear Heaven cry?_

_Tears of an Angel_

**Grim Reaper Dispatch Society – Medical Room, 2 weeks later**

"Periksa denyut nadinya!"

"Tak terdeteksi!"

"Gawat, dia mengeluarkan darah!"

"Sir William, bagaimana ini?"

"Tinggalkan dia. Kita tinggal menunggu waktu…"

Keputusan William itu mengguncang segenap jiwa ragaku yang ikut terlibat dalam kepanikkan di ruang perawatan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat itu. Suatu malam, Eric tiba-tiba mengalami kejang-kejang. Kedua matanya terbelalak ketakutan, dia merintih kesakitan, sesuatu telah menguasai tubuhnya.

Mendengar keputusan ini, aku langsung melempar tubuhku dan bersujud di depan William. Aku memohon padanya untuk tidak secepat itu mengambil keputusan atas hidup Eric. Aku mengabaikan harga diriku demi bisa membujuk atasanku ini.

"Dia masih bisa bertahan, saya yakin itu, Sir William!"

"Alan Humphries, bacalah baik-baik list ini. Nama Eric Slingby kembali tertera di sana, kini lengkap dengan tanggal dan jam kematiannya."

"Saya tidak peduli dengan list sialan itu! Saya mohon, Sir Wiliam. Selamatkan Eric, atau tukar nyawanya dengan nyawa saya saja!"

"Kau tidak ditakdirkan untuk mati, Alan Humphries. Kita para Pencabut Nyawa, tidak diperbolehkan mencabut nyawa yang tidak tercantum pada list. Aku harap kau mengerti. Tuhan punya rencana begitu banyak, dan semua tersimpan dalam rahasia yang kita sendiri tidak pernah tahu."

Di kelilingi oleh William, Grell, Ronald Knox, dan para Pencabut Nyawa lainnya, aku menggenggam erat tangan Eric dan memanjat doa. Eric masih belum lepas dari penderitaannya. Dia kejang-kejang, seperti kesulitan bernafas.

"Eric…Demi Tuhan…" _*sobbing*_

_So hold on, be strong_

_Everyday hope will grow_

"Kuatkan dirimu. Yakinlah bahwa harapan itu masih ada, Eric. Aku yakin kau mampu, kita mampu melewati semua ini. Tuhan pasti membantu jika kita sungguh-sungguh."

_I'm here, so don't you fear_

"Aku di sini untukmu, Eric. Aku akan menghilangkan rasa takutmu. Aku akan menjadi kekuatan untukmu, sebagaimana kau selalu menguatkanku. Bertahanlah aku mohon…hiduplah denganku..."

Aku tidak tahan mendengar rintihannya, tetapi aku tidak bisa menutup telingaku, tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat dua sosok hitam berjubah muncul di kedua sisi tempat tidur Eric.

Oh…

Inikah malaikat Pencabut Nyawa yang sesungguhnya?

Apakah mereka akan mengambil nyawa Eric?

"Tidak! Jangan ambil Eric! Aku mohon jangan ambil dia sekarang!"

_Dear one__(1)__, don't let go…_

Entah apa yang menyuruhku mendekap tubuh Eric yang masih mengejang, tetapi yang pasti aku melihat kedua sosok gelap itu tengah menarik sesuatu dari dalam tubuh Eric. Tubuh nyata Eric, berangsur-angsur menjadi transparan…

_Don't let go…_

"Sir Alan, lepaskan tanganmu…" _*narik tangan Alan*_

"Tidak, jangan tarik tanganku, Ronald! Demi Tuhan, jangan ambil Eric!"

"Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya, Alan! Lepaskan dia…"

"Janagn pisahkan aku darinya, Grell! Tidak…Eric! ERIC!"

_Don't let go…_

Aku berusaha keras menyatukan tanganku dengan tangan Eric. Tubuh yang hampir transparan itu, masih terasa nyata bagiku. Tangan Eric menggenggam tanganku, begitu dingin. Aku kehilangan kekuatanku. Aku melemah, membiarkan diriku dipisahkan dari Eric yang sudah seluruhnya transparan

"ERIC! Aku…sungguh mencintaimu…"

_Don't let go…_

Ronald dan Grell sukses menarikku menjauh dari tempat tidur Eric. Aku berusaha memberontak, tetapi tenagaku sepertinya sudah habis. Aku jatuh terduduk, melihat kejadian yang tidak akan pernah aku lihat seumur hidupku. Kedua sosok itu menarik sesuatu dari tubuh Eric, dan sekarang tubuh kasat matanya sudah menjadi transparan, lalu berangsur-angsur menghilang menjadi titik-titik cahaya yang berpendar. Kemudian titik-titik cahaya itu menghilang, dan ruangan kembali normal seperti biasa.

"Eric Slingby, akhirnya kematian itu menghampirinya juga. Alan Humphries, jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik, tolong buatkan laporan mengenai kejadian hari ini. Tanggal 30 Mei, pukul 00.30, Eric Slingby telah diambil nyawanya secara langsung oleh Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa untuk diserahkan kepada Bagian Peradilan Akhirat..."

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are the lies_

Owari~

* * *

(1) Di lirik sebenarnya, tertulis "Little one", cuma menurut saya sebutan itu hanya untuk anak kecil. Jadi demi kepentingan membuat fanfic ini, saya ganti dengan Dear One.

Akhirnya, fanfic ini jadi juga. Err...sebenernya lebih ke songfic coz saya memakai lirik lagu ini untuk bisa bikin alur ceritanya. Mungkin abis ini saya bisa diprotes sama penggemar KuroMyu II coz semena2 mengganti alur cerita yang aslinya hanya demi memenuhi hasrat saya membuat fanfic abal2 ini. Hehehe…ya mohon dimaafkan atas kekurangajaran ini. Semoga Sakurako-kantoku gak tau deh…

Please comment/review…thanks!


End file.
